Harry Potter and the Libro de Mystics
by Skankzilla
Summary: A double wedding, a mysterious book, a Muggle murder. New babies, bookstores and old grudges.
1. Bella's Discovery

Chapter One

Bella's Discovery

Sunset had fallen on Salem, Massachusetts, and Bellatrix Lestrange couldn't have been happier. She had finally found it, the key to her success; the key to avenging the Dark Lord's death, and the key to her rebirth and rise to power as the greatest Dark witch of her age.

After the death of her Master some five years ago, she had shrunken back from the Wizarding world, leaving Britain behind and coming to Salem to elude capture from the Ministry Aurors and the famous Golden Trio. She found refuge in a small section of flats above a dingy wizard's only pub named The Witches Broom. It was, to the Muggle eye, a forlorn looking dress shop, long forgotten and out of business. Tucking the sacred book deep in the pockets of her flowing black robes, she pressed her palm to the glass of the window, muttered "Entrancio", and looking back to be sure she wasn't seen, stepped through the glass is if it were a sheet of water.

The entrance to the staircase leading up to her dark and dingy flat was much like that of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in greater London. Perhaps it was the thought of Britain and the death of her master there, or the tingling sensation she received from walking through the entrance that caused her to shudder violently. But now, it was almost time to return, to finally mark her place in history, and follow through with the Dark Lord's plans of ridding the Wizarding world of those not worthy to wield a wand.

Upon first arriving in Salem, Bellatrix had discovered The Pickering House. The oldest house in Salem to continually be occupied by the same family. As the years progressed, she found that quite a few of the original Salem Witch Burnings happened at that very house. She had spied and watched the Pickering family closely. Odd sort of Muggles though they were, she could find nothing conspicuous about this centuries-old family. Until just last week that is, when the eldest of the Pickering children, Miss Ayla Pickering, was spotted in the attic window. Had Bellatrix not been spying from the bushes at the atrocious hour of three o'clock in the morning, she wouldn't have seen it. Finally, a break! she thought. After years of searching for clues, she knew it had to be there.

She had researched the book, this ancient guide to power for the last half-decade, hoping upon hope that the myths were true, that the rumors weren't just rumors. Knowing she'd find her answers buried deep within it's pages. And researching the Pickering family had been easy. They were an active bunch, those Muggles. Always out and about, hardly ever home, which gave the perfect opportunity to sneak into the home and search about. She was about to give up on the hunt for the ancient spellbook when she stumbled upon the eldest daughter's bedroom one stormy night. In which, she found an abundance of dark magical artifacts, hidden in the back of her large closet. And from there, she had been watching the girl most closely. The legends all told of the eldest family in Salem to be in possession of the book. And although it was denied, even after searching the house over the years, it hadn't been found.

Little did they know that the oldest of their children, Ayla, had stumbled upon the book two years ago, and had since been trying to harvest it's powers, only to come up short. She was, after all, just a Muggle.

When the time came for young Ayla at eighteen years old to head off to University, she decided to leave the book in it's ancestorial home. So late one night, after everyone had gone to sleep, she crept up the old attic stairs, and hid it beneath stacks of old boxes in a loose floorboard of the attic. Hoping that the book was safely hidden, she descended the stairs, back to her bedroom, and from that moment on, never thought of the book again.

It had been a hard job to procure the book over the next week, for every time she tried, it seemed one or more of the family were in the house. If it came to murder, she would do it. But she'd prefer to keep it simple, and not raise the alarm as to not lead the Aurors right to her front door.

Now, as Bellatrix walked through the door in her dark flat, and lit the rather dirty fireplace, she recalled the events of that evening, wishing it hadn't come to murder.

She walked to the front door, muttered "Alohomora" and heard the lock click. Turning the handle, she opened the door, walked straight into the finely decorated sitting room where the girl was. She stared at Bellatrix with shock.

"Who are you, w..what do you w..want?" she stammered.

"The book, you foolish girl," hissed Bellatrix.

"W..what book? I don't know what you.."

"SILENCE!" she cut her off. "I know about the book, now if you just hand it over, there will be no need for you to die. GIVE ME THE BOOK!" she demanded.

She couldn't very well take the book and expect the silly girl not to confide in someone. So in the end, it had to be done.

She pointed her wand at the crouching figure of the girl in the corner. "Avada Kedavra," she said casually, with a flick of her wrist. So many years of being a Death Eater had taught her not to feel. A blinding flash of brilliant green light ensued and the girl slumped into a heap.

--

Meanwhile, back in London, Harry Potter was at his desk, reading a note that Ron had sent him. Hedwig had turned up ten minutes ago, carrying it and pecking his finger. "Alright, alright, I'll open it now," he said. She always could sense his procrastination. Immediately he noticed Ron Weasley's untidy scrawl. The note read:

Harry,

Hoping you can break away from your busy Auror business for lunch. We haven't had a guy day in ages. It'll be all Quidditch talk and women. And none of that wedding stuff they're always going on about. Owl back and let me know.

Ron.

Harry gave a little smile at his best friend's note. It truly had been ages since they had a chance to talk, just the two of them. Recently all conversations were dominated with talk of weddings (and everything a wedding entails), books, babies, and whatever else the girls could cook up to keep the guys completely bored whenever they got together. After scratching out a hurried reply of "yes" to Ron's lunch invitation, he gathered up his briefcase and headed off towards the lift. After hearing the all-too-familiar voice of "Level One: Atrium" of the Ministry Witch whom announced the floors, he stepped out and flooed off to meet Ron.

The atmosphere in the Leaky Cauldron was warm and inviting as always. Tom, the toothless bartender and proprietor of the ever popular pub was behind the bar, cleaning glasses when Harry stepped out of the grate.

"'Ello there 'arry!" called Tom.

"Hello Tom, keeping well I hope?" Harry returned as he brushed the ashes from his cloak.

"As well as always," he replied with a toothless grin. Harry looked up just in time to see Ron walking through the door that led out to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

After ordering the largest cheeseburger and chips that Tom had to offer along with two butterbeers, Ron and Harry commenced in talk of the up and coming Quidditch World Cup, in which Ron would be star Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. After the war on Voldemort, Harry had decided to follow his dream of becoming an Auror, while Ron had taken his improved Keeper skills and tried out for the Cannons. After much training from them both, they had risen to the top of their selected careers. Having also received their NEWTS, Order of Merlin First Class, and numerous awards from every magazine, association, club and business in the magical community, they had nothing to do but start their new lives.

Ron had popped the question to Hermione last year at Christmas at the Burrow while Harry had done the same, some three weeks before to Ginny, at yet another gathering, this time for her birthday at the Burrow. Both had said yes, and Mrs. Weasley was simply over the moon with joy. Luna had been giving the girls pointers on wedding plans, since she and Neville had married not one year after the battle of Hogwarts. They were now expecting their first child. Neville, who had taken up the post of Herbology teacher after Professor Sprout retired, and Luna who had been made Editor of the Quibbler after her father retired as well, had decided to move to Hogsmeade, and in such, moved the Quibbler Head office as well, to be closer to Hogwarts. Ginny was now the writer of a popular Quibbler article for witches titled "The Worldly Witch," an informative article for the hard working witch with no time on her hands.

Harry finished off the rest of his chips and took a sip of his butterbeer as Ron explained the plans for Hermione's new bookshop in Hogsmeade. Adventures, Hermione had aptly named it (she said, because reading a new book, was like taking an adventure through your own mind), resided in Diagon Alley. She had opened the first shop some two years prior, and it had done extremely well, so the only logical reasoning was to open it's twin, in Hogsmeade.

"I thought today was 'guy's day,' you know, no talk of books, babies or weddings?" Harry said with a grin.

"It is, but it seems to be the only thing I've heard for the past six months. I wish the bloody thing would just open for business already," Ron replied.

"Hey, I've got an idea, how about we have a guy's night out this Saturday, maybe go to The Sleeping Dragon for some drinks? We could invite Neville, Seamus and Dean to come along too," Harry said.

The Sleeping Dragon (which was Draco's name in Latin) had opened it's doors some six months prior, and was flourishing. It was a very popular pub for the Hogwarts students on weekends, and even more popular for hard working career men as themselves to unwind and relax.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll owl the guy's later and let them know," Ron said, grinning.

"Sounds good. Anyways, I hate to do it, but I really should get back to the Ministry, I have a meeting with Kingsley in a half an hour," Harry said, standing up and retrieving his cloak and briefcase from the chair beside him.

"Yeah, I should get back too, Hermione will be home soon, no doubt with more wedding plans or bookstore information to bore me with," Ron said in an exasperated tone.

"I know the feeling mate, Ginny will surely do the same when she gets home from work. But in another month, the wedding will be here and gone, and we can finally relax and enjoy the women we love," Harry replied with a broad smile.

"Right you are, mate, see you later!"

Harry stepped into the fireplace, with a handful of floo powder, exclaimed "Ministry of Magic!" and with a swirl of emerald green flames, he was back to work. 


	2. Bookshops, Babies & Bouquets

Chapter Two

Bookshops, Babies and Bouquets.

Harry arrived back with plenty of time to spare for his meeting with Kingsley. However, upon returning to his desk, he found an inter-office memo zooming around his In Tray. He took out his wand and said lazily "Immobulus," and the lime green note stopped fluttering, falling onto a stack of reports. He picked it up as he sat down in his leather desk chair and read:

Harry,

Please meet me in my office as soon as possible, Sorry for the inconvenience.

K. Shacklebolt.

He stood back up, wondering what the rush on the meeting was all about, but smiling nonetheless at the politeness of Kingsley. Although he had been made Minister of Magic after the war on Voldemort, Kingsley remained as polite and kind hearted as ever. No one would guess that he was one of the most highly trained Aurors that the Ministry had ever seen.

He walked down the hall, and made a left only to walk right into Percy Weasley, knocking half a dozen scrolls of parchment to the floor. Percy had been made Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic after the sacking of Delores Umbrige, who was rumored to be working in the kitchens of Azkaban prison. Stooping down to help him collect the stray scrolls, Harry offered his apologies. "Oh, no worries Harry! The Minister's in his office expecting you," Percy said with a smile. Harry made his way to the end of the hall to a large oak door with a brass nameplate with the heading "Kingsley Shacklebolt; Minister of Magic." Harry knew the office all too well, having been sent here many times before he was made head of his own team of Aurors to be reprimanded for his sometimes "Bad Cop" attitude.

He knocked once and opened the door a crack just as Kingsley said in his deep voice, "Come on in, Harry." Harry took a seat at one of the black chairs in front of the large dark wood desk. "I have two pieces of news for you today, Mr. Potter. First of all, I'd like to offer you the position of Head Auror. I'm afraid my responsibilities as Minister have me far too busy to remain as Head. And shall you accept, then we'll be on with our second bit of news," stated Kingsley in a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry looked awestruck at the news. It had been his ambition to rise to Head Auror since he started training. Without hesitation he replied, "Yes, sir, I'd be honored, thank you!"

Kingsley simply smiled and continued. "No better man for the job, Harry. Now, I was informed this morning that there has been a Muggle murder in Salem, Massachusetts. Happened the night before last. Muggle police couldn't explain the death other than the vacant, shocked look on the girl's face. We have an American Auror by the name of Charlie Hayes, who reported back to me this morning and confirmed it to be the Killing Curse. And I thought this would be a prime opportunity for you to stretch your wings as Head Auror, so I'm putting you on the case." He handed Harry the thin case file and nodded. "All the information we have is in there. Her name was Ayla Pickering, nineteen."

"Pickering...where have I heard that before?" Harry asked to no one in particular. "Isn't Pickering House the oldest house in Salem?"

"Right you are, Harry. It's also been occupied by the same family for centuries. Quite a mystery, but you've faced worse. I'm sure you'll do fantastic," Kingsley replied with a nod and a smile.

"Thank you sir, I'll certainly get to the bottom of this," Harry said as he stood to leave. "Oh, and Harry," Kingsley said as Harry opened the door, "thanks for the wedding invitation. You and Ron both, and Hermione and Ginny." He gave a little shake of his head. "Seems like just yesterday you were splattered all over the newspapers as the 'Hogwarts Heroes'. I'll be there for sure, wouldn't miss it," he finished with a broad grin.

"Thanks, sir, I'd be honored to have you there," Harry said as he exited Kingsley's office and returned to his own.

On the other side of London, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were seated at a table in The Leaky Cauldron, not far from the same table that Harry and Ron had occupied earlier that afternoon. They were sipping tea and discussing the up-and-coming double wedding, with the table piled high with issues of Witch Wedding. Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny had been planning a double wedding for close to a year, and it was a little over a month away. While Ginny and Hermione were coordinating bouquet colors, Luna was absentmindedly rubbing her now swollen baby bump, dipping a chocolate scone into her tea. "Oh, I wish this baby would come already!" said Luna, leaving her usual dreamy voice far behind, to be replaced with that of an exasperated tone.

"You only have a few weeks left Luna, you'll be alright. And we're here for you! Both of us," Ginny replied, smiling.

"I know, I just hope and pray that little Latimer Longbottom arrives before the wedding." Ginny and Hermione repressed the urge to laugh at the name their best friend had chosen for her baby boy, in order to spare her feelings. Just as the topic changed from bouquets and babies, Ron's owl Pig zoomed in through the half-open door of the pub, landing clumsily on top of a stack of glossy magazines and toppled over. "Oh you silly owl," Hermione said, breaking off a small bit of her scone and pushing it towards the minute bird as she untied the small roll of parchment from his leg. Hermione read the note:

Love,

Mr. Jennings owled and said that everything's in place for the new bookstore, and to let you know asap. I hope you girls aren't verbally thrashing us too bad, although I'm sure Pig's just interrupted another talk of wedding plans and baby booties. Could you pick up a pie for dessert?

Love, Ron.

Hermione grinned and said, "I swear, all he thinks about is food. I'll bet a Galleon that he's eaten the entire kitchen by the time I get home. But at least Mr. Jenning's owled today, so I can't be too angry."

Ron and Hermione lived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Ginny and Harry. After the war, with a large effort from all of the females in the group it was remodeled. Shortly after, they had all decided that living together was the best option, since there were far too many rooms for just the two of them. And since Sirius had taken up a teaching post at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, he didn't have want or need for the house any longer. Sirius had been exonerated after the war of all charges, and had also been given special awards from the school and the magical community. He had also recently been named "Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor," which caused him a bit of guff from Harry and the boys.

They all stood to leave (Luna with help from her two best friends) and gathered up their things. Luna noticed Ginny's engagement ring and said, "You know, I don't think I've ever properly looked at your ring Ginny." Ginny held out her hand to show off the beautiful ring. "Is that a moonstone?" asked Luna, intrigued.

"Yes, it was Harry's mum's engagement ring. It had been passed down in his father's family for centuries. Sirius gave it to Harry after the war." It was a remarkable tear drop shaped moonstone, with a sparkling diamond on either side, set into a platinum band. They discussed the ring, and Hermione showed off her pink, heart shaped diamond ring to Luna - which was also quite stunning - before making their way out of the pub. Once they made sure Luna was safely back home in she and Neville's large flat above the Quibbler office in Hogsmeade, Ginny and Hermione used their fireplace to floo back home to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione had been right. When the girls walked in, they found Ron watching the Muggle television, surrounded by crisps bags and snack cake wrappers, flipping through the channels as he wiped the powdered sugar from his mouth. "Ron, you couldn't have just waited for dinner?" Hermione said, with a slight smile on her face. He was just too cute sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Love, you know my appetite." He smiled at his bride-to-be and kissed her on the lips, bringing her to him for a hug.

Dobby came into the sitting room and took Hermione and Ginny's things to be put in their separate offices within the house, and proceeded to clean up Ron's junk food mess. "Ronald, do not make Dobby clean up after you for Merlin's sake!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, Dear," he replied, going pink at the ears, and began picking up his own mess.

"Miss Hermione, Dobby is starting supper now. Is there anything Miss would like to request?" he asked, bowing low in his crisp white tea towel.

"No, Dobby, you always fix something delicious, I'll leave it to you," she finished.

"Of course, Miss." Dobby said.

"Oh, Dobby, wait, could you make Harry that treacle tart he loves so much? He's still not home yet, so I'm assuming he's working late, and he could probably do with a sweet," Ginny asked politely.

"Of course, Miss Ginny, my pleasure," Dobby said with a final bow before departing to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix Lestrange was in her Salem flat, reading the beloved book she had so carefully procured. All the excitement had gone from two nights before. She clutched the withered old book in her bony fingers, fuming with rage. She had worked so hard, and now she would have to wait even longer, for the spell could not be cast without the caster wearing the stone. The ancient moonstone ring was the key, and to find it, she would first have to find the last person who owned it. And to her, that meant a trip back to London.

Harry arrived home just as Dobby was setting the table in the large basement kitchen. He set his things down and slumped into a chair as Dobby handed him a Muggle beer that he had grown quite fond of. "Thanks Dobby," Harry said, wiping his brow. Ginny came into the kitchen to help Dobby prepare the table, and found Harry sitting, there, looking absolutely worn for wear. She leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly as his eyes scanned her face. "Is it just me, or do you get prettier by the day?" he said, turning his thoughts into words and smiling broadly at her.

"You're too sweet, Dear. How was your day? You look bushed," Ginny said, stroking his hair as he closed his eyes.

"That's because I am bushed, Dear. We're working on a Muggle murder case in Salem. The Killing Curse was used, and we're gathering as much information as possible, but it looks as though I'll have to go to Salem and see for myself. This American Auror on the case is a bit wet behind the ears and has so far been of very little help. But I do have a bit of good news; Kingsley offered me the position of Head Auror!" he finished with a toothy grin, and upon standing, swooped Ginny into his arms, spinning her around. They both were laughing and smiling ear to ear when Ron and Hermione entered the room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, sensing big news.

"Harry's been made Head Auror!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged Hermione.

"OH! Well done mate!" Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. Hermione hugged Harry, also congratulating him.

That night's dinner had turned into a celebration of sorts, and the entire Weasley clan was there. Arthur and Molly had come. Molly of course helped Dobby make more food than necessary, and Fred and George showed up with their wives, Angelina and Katie. Also in tow were Angelina and Fred's daughter, one year old Fiona and George and Katie's twin boys, Artie and Freddy. Red hair dominated 12 Grimmauld Place, and it couldn't have been a more joyous occasion. Luna and Neville showed up, along with Remus and Tonks, both couples bringing along drinks or food for the occasion. Harry had received three owls before dinner had even occured, one each from Percy, Bill, and Charlie Weasley and their wives, congratulating Harry, and right before Dobby announced that dinner was served, Draco turned up with girlfriend Parvati Patil, her sister Padma, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown.

The party lasted until two o'clock in the morning. The youngest Weasley twins had been put to bed, alongside their cousin Fiona in one of the guest bedrooms upstairs, while the adults stayed up late, drinking (with the exception of Luna) and celebrating, maybe a little too much. Talking of the old days (which weren't really so old) back at Hogwarts, discussing further the plans for the wedding, baby, and bookstore, and of course the anticipated Quidditch World Cup. At around ten, Arthur and Molly decided to take their grandchildren back to the Burrow, and leave the celebrating young people to their fun. They played music and danced, drank and sang, and acted like they were teenagers all over again. Sirius, of course, had stayed to enjoy the fun while Remus and Tonks had left to get some shut eye around midnight.

Finally, at two a.m., the party died down, and the effects of the alcohol were kicking in. Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny handed out spare blankets and assigned rooms to each of their visitors and headed to bed, but not before asking Dobby to brew up a batch of Hangover Potion for them in the morning.

* * *

Any and all reviews are appreciated. Please feel free to comment!


	3. New Life and Old Grudges

Chapter Three

New Life and Old Grudges

Early the next morning, after a much needed glass of Dobby's special Hangover Potion and a light breakfast, Hedwig arrived with a note from Kingsley attached to his leg. Harry was sitting in his favorite armchair in the sitting room as he unrolled the small scroll. It read:

Harry,

We have some new information for you on the Pickering case. Stop by the office when you get a moment. I also have a small surprise for you.

K. Shacklebolt

Hermione and Ginny came into the room, laden with bolts of fabric and more glossy magazines emblazoned with brides. Harry stood and kissed Ginny, telling her that he needed to go into the office, and that he'd be home in time for dinner.

"I swear, he never fully has a day off. And sometimes I think he avoids me to get out of discussing the wedding plans," Ginny said, with a smile after he had gone.

"He's not the only one," Ron said from the doorway of the sitting room, a large frosted cupcake in his hand, courtesy of Dobby no doubt. Hermione shot him an exasperated look and rolled her eyes. "Well, to be honest, I find it much easier to plan this thing without you constantly complaining. Although it would be nice if you'd at least pick out your own dress robes," she finished with a smirk. Ron simply grunted out an unintelligible reply with a mouthful of cupcake.

The girls set about the seating arrangements for the wedding in the far corner of the spacious sitting room, much to Ron's relief, because it left the television open for him. Ginny had just tapped her wand on a piece of parchment to label the placement of Charlie and Ivana Weasley, when Harry popped out of the grate in a burst of emerald flames. He had only been gone for work for a half an hour.

Looking frustrated, he brushed the ashes off his cloak and said, "Ginny, dear, I have to go to Salem. There's some new information regarding the case, and Kingsley suggested that I go give this poor American Auror some help. We're just going to pop into the crime scene and see if we can find any clues. I should still be back before supper's ready." He strolled across the room and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her softly.

"That's fine, Love, but do be careful please," she replied, returning the kiss. Harry went upstairs to collect his travel things, for although he didn't plan on staying the night, he had made it a habit to take his things along after a mission in Greece left him stranded without the essentials. Once back downstairs, he flooed back to the Ministry to meet with his new team of Aurors and they set off by Portkey to Salem.

Upon arriving, he was greeted by Charlie Hayes, the American Auror that Kingsley had told him about. The Portkey, an old biscuit tin, had landed them in the back garden of the Pickering House. "We've spoken to the family, and they've agreed to let us have a look around. They, of course, think we're Muggles, so keep a low profile. The murder took place up in the attic, so might I suggest we start our search there. I've already looked around until I was blue in the face, but your Minister of Magic is adamant, so here we are," finished Hayes, with a less than pleased tone in his voice.

Harry shook his hand and introduced himself, only to be showered with questions and admiration from Hayes for his vanquish of the Dark Lord. When he finally let go of Harry's hand, they made their way up the garden path and inside the servants' entrance located at the back of the house. The attic, Harry noticed, was stacked high with boxes and crates, labeled with varying names. "It happened right over here," said Hayes, pointing to the far corner of the room.

Harry strode the length of the large attic floor and knelt down to examine the area. "The Minister tells me that you've found something new. He didn't explain, just told me to come to Salem to assist. What is it that you've found?" Harry inquired.

"Well, it isn't much, but it's really the only lead we've got so far. It was the only thing out of place," Hayes replied, handing Harry a bag marked "Evidence". The bag contained only a very old piece of parchment, which upon examining closer, appeared to be the page of a book. The words on page, weren't really words, but what looked like runes. The faded runes appeared as old as the book from which this page came. "None of the Intelligence Aurors can figure out where it came from. That's why your Minister was contacted earlier this morning. We thought perhaps you could be of some assistance. Feel free to take that with you, if you think you can get somewhere with it," he finished.

Harry knew just who to ask. Hermione, having owned her own bookstore and read just about every book known to Wizard kind, would certainly be of some help. Harry tucked the evidence bag gently into the inner pocket of his black Ministry of Magic robes, shook Charlie Hayes' hand, and took the portkey back to the Ministry. A few of his Aurors had stayed back, in case anything else surfaced. After explaining the discovery in Salem to Kingsley, the Minister stood and nodded.

"Now Harry," Kingsley said, in his deep voice, "if you remember the owl I sent you this morning, I've got a bit of a surprise for you," he finished, a broad smile on his face.

He led Harry down the hall, to the door at the end, and reached into the pocket of his robes, pulling out a long brass nameplate, and handing it to Harry. Harry took it and read the words "Harry Potter: Head Auror." A broad smile appeared as he looked up at Kingsley.

"This is your new office, Mr. Potter." Kingsley returned the smile, opening the door to a spacious office. The desk was quite large and the chair looked to be far more comfortable than his present one. Looking to the left, he saw that the wall was entirely lined, floor to ceiling, with a vast collection of books that even Hermione would envy. The opposite wall had the same shelves, only this time instead of books, it held a number of contraptions used in Dark Wizard catching. A large Foe Glass stood behind Harry's desk, and he thought he saw a shadow for a brief moment, but disregarded it when Kingsley spoke again. "If you need anything, I'm right down the hall. Don't be afraid to ask for some pointers. Now, I'll leave you to settle in."

"Thank you sir, it's great. And I'm sure I'll be needing some of those pointers," Harry replied. Kingsley simply nodded, and taking the nameplate from Harry's hand, placed it on the door with a simple sticking charm.

After Harry had moved his things from his previous office, to his new and improved suite, he sat at his new desk (his new chair really was more comfortable) and set about arranging his framed photos. A copy of his Mother and Father's wedding day photo (the original was on the mantlepiece in Grimmauld Place), one of Ginny and himself the day he proposed at the Burrow, and a picture of the D.A. on their final day at Hogwarts. Finally, after hanging one last picture on the wall, which was by far the biggest, he stood back to admire his new office. The picture was, of course, himself and his two best friends. Looking battle worn, adorned with cuts and bruises and standing victorious on the steps of Hogwarts after the war was won.

Harry had returned home, as promised, just as dinner was being served. Taking a seat next to Ginny, he began explaining the events of his short visit to Salem. Across the table, he handed Hermione the evidence bag and said, "I thought you could be of some help, Hermione. It's got the American and British Intelligence Aurors stumped." Harry tucked into his beef stew and thanked Dobby when he sat an iced pumpkin juice in front of him.

Hermione, clearly forgetting her dinner, began examining the old scrap of parchment through the clear bag. She suddenly gasped which caused everyone to look up, surprised looks on their faces. "It can't be! It was rumored to have been a myth... but it fits. I just don't see how it could be though!" she rambled on.

"Sweetie, you know I love you and all, but I hate it when you do that," Ron said, with a mouth full of stew.

"For Heaven's sake Ron, close your mouth! Hermione, what is it?" Ginny asked, shooting her brother a look of disgust.

"Well, roughly translated, it's the Libro de Mystics. Or, The Book of Mystics." Hermione said.

"You're sure? How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Well, of all the pages our murderer could've lost, this is the title page." Hermione said, a smug look on her face.

Harry looked at Hermione, and said simply, "Well, what is it?"

"Honestly Harry, don't you ever read? The Book of Mystics is supposed to be the most ancient, most powerful spellbook ever created. It was rumored to be created by Merlin himself. This book in the hands of our murderer, could quite possibly be the next Voldemort," Hermione said, with a grave look on her face.

"Wait, how do we know this murderer has anything to do with this book?" Ron asked, thickly.

"Ronald, think about it; an ancient book of spells in a Muggle home, in Salem. Followed closely by a murder involving the Killing Curse. Put two and two together, and it sounds as if we've got a Death Eater looking for his next fifteen minutes of fame," Ginny said, snaking an arm around Harry's waist.

"Where exactly in Salem did you go Harry? I'm guessing this murder took place at... The Pickering House?" Hermione asked, with an all knowing look on her face.

"Y..yeah, how did you know that?" Harry replied, a bewildered look on his face.

"This is Hermione, mate. I bet she could give Dumbledore a run for his money, if he were still around," Ron said with a smile. Hermione went slightly pink at Ron's statement.

"Well," she continued, "The Book of Mystics was said to be in the eldest home occupied by the eldest family of Salem. The Pickerings are the eldest family," she finished.

Hermione could be found late that night (or morning, whichever way you looked at it) in her home office, across from she and Ron's bedroom. Her desk was covered in tottering piles of books and stacks of parchment, where she had taken snippets of notes from this book or that. Since Harry had showed her the page, Hermione had been so intrigued to find out more, that she had engrossed herself in research. In the attempt to help Harry and his case, she had fallen asleep amongst a heap of parchment, quill in hand.

Deep in the wooded countryside of England, Bellatrix Lestrange had made house in a large damp cave. She had the book, that was a plus. But on the downside, she still needed to find the stone. Without it, all of her efforts of procuring the book had been pointless. She threw back the hood of her heavy black cloak, and although it was almost July, the chill from the far off sea was finding it's way inside her new rocky abode. She pulled a small knitted bag from the inside of her cloak, and withdrew from it the stubs of a few candles and the book. Lighting the candles with her wand, she rested herself against the rocky wall and began deciphering the runes in her mind's eye. First she would have to identify the right spell, and then make her way to London, to spy and plot against those do-gooders. The girls would be the targets. Those three weak girls. And by going after them, she was sure her main target would present himself in due time. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Savior of the Wizarding World. The wretched boy would pay, and so would the Hogwarts Heroes.

Back in Hogsmeade, Luna woke with a jolt. She thought it was just indigestion from the spicy takeout that Neville had brought home for supper, but when she stood up from bed, she knew it was time. "Neville!", she yelled, clutching her stomach, "Neville, wake up!"

"Whassamatter?" Neville mumbled, reaching to switch on the lamp.

"The baby's coming, Neville, we have to get to St. Mungooo-OH's!" she exclaimed as another contraction ensued. Neville's eyes went wide as he looked up at his wife. Gathering his senses, his picked up Luna's overnight bag from the inside of the closet. It had been packed for weeks, just in case. "Neville, owl Mrs. Weasley, have her owl everyone else, we haven't time to send everyone notice," Luna said, rubbing her belly and practicing the breathing exercises that her Healer had showed her. Neville stumbled over to the desk, scribbled a barely legible note to Mrs. Weasley, explaining the situation, and asking her to let everyone know and sent it off on the leg of Luna's owl Peggy.

Three hours and much pain on Luna's part later, little Latimer Franklin Longbottom could be heard crying outside of Birth Room 8 at St. Mungo's Hospital. Everyone was crowded around Luna's bed, giving their congratulations and taking turns holding the new bundle of joy. The waiting room was crowded with old members of the D.A. and the Order, including Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Hagrid. And Professor McGonagall had showed up, pushing a cart filled to the brim with cards, flowers, baby gifts, and balloons. Luna and Neville were absolutely beaming as the infant slept soundly upon Luna's chest. 


	4. Celebrations and BreakIns

Chapter Four Celebrations and Break-Ins Luna and Neville had settled into parenthood without a glitch and with many visitors to their flat, all bearing gifts of some sort for the new arrival. The week had been hectic with the birth of Latimer Longbottom, Harry's ongoing murder case and Hermione's bookstore plans almost finished. She and Ginny had decided to go to pick out carpeting for the new store while Harry and Ron discussed tomorrow's Quidditch World Cup. Ron was stuffing his mouth with crisps while Harry was sipping a Muggle beer brought in by Dobby minutes before. He had decided to rest today, because for the next three weeks, his life would be nothing but hectic. Hermione's grand opening was in three days time, which he had reluctantly volunteered to help out with. And in three weeks from this very day was the double wedding of himself and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione. Besides the chaotic wedding plans, he still had to report to work for the mysterious Muggle murder case.

Hermione has researched for hours on the famed book and had concluded that it was indeed the Book of Mystics. It was a good start, but still left much to be discovered about the murderer and the motive behind the killing in Salem. It was half past three when Ginny and Hermione apparated into the back garden of Grimmauld Place with a faint pop.

"Well, the carpets have been laid, the books are in place, and the curtains have been hung," Hermione said, flopping onto a nearby armchair. "Now all I have left to do is wait until the doors open, and hope all goes well." "Itll be wonderful Love. How could it not be, with you as the owner?" Ron said with a smile as he kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny crossed the room and sat down on Harry's lap. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her in quite the same fashion, stroking her long red hair in the process. "I can't wait until we're married. It'll be wonderful hearing people call you Mrs. Potter," Harry said, grinning up at Ginny. She leaned down and kissed him again and whispered in his ear, "I can't wait until the honeymoon." Harry waggled his eyebrows suggestively which caused them both to burst into fits of giggles. Ron and Hermione hadn't been paying attention to anything but each other, until they heard Harry and Ginny giggling across the room. "Oh gross, cut it out you two!" said Ron, disgusted at seeing his little sister snogging his best friend. "Some things never change," Hermione said to Ginny, shaking her head and smiling.

They had all went to bed early that night to make sure they were up in time to catch the eight o'clock Portkey from the Ministry to the Quidditch World Cup. Ron, however, had left Grimmauld Place at five o' clock, to meet his team and prepare for the match of their lives.

After getting up, dressed, and fed, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry flooed directly to Harry's office at the Ministry of Magic. After showing his two best girls around his brand new suite, he led them down the hall to Kingsley's office. They were all to take the same Portkey as the Minister, since they were sharing the Top Box at the match. Upon entering the office, they found the Minister standing in his best traveling cloak placing an old Daily Prophet on his desk. "This is our Portkey, it leaves in two minutes," Kingsley said, in his casual deep voice. Harry put an arm around Ginny's waist and the other on the old newspaper, while Hermione and Kingsley follow suit.

They landed with a soft thud on the top of a grassy hill. Harry noticed that it was the same spot that the last Quidditch World Cup he had been to in his fourth year at Hogwarts had been held. Kingsley turned to Harry and the two girls and handed them each their tickets, along with a map of the grounds. Since they would be taking a Portkey back to London after the match, they headed straight for the stadium instead of to the campground. The Chudley Cannons were up against Puddlemere United this year for the Cup. Oliver Wood, who had been made Captain of Puddlemere had retired last year, leaving in his place a less aggressive, but certainly able bodied captain in his place. They began the long ascend to the Top Box up the purple carpeted stairs, and when they arrived, they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already seated. Fred and George, along with their wives and children, showed up shortly before the match commenced.

The Cannons had scored 250 points within the first half hour of the match, largely due to Ron's superb Keeper skills. The crowed let out a collective gasp as the Cannons Seeker Omar Olsen went into a dive. He had apparently spotted the Snitch, and within seconds of slamming into the ground, did a hairpin turn. The crowd roared as Olsen sat up on his broom, the snitch clasped firmly in his hand.

"CANNONS WIN THE CUP!" shouted Kingsley's voice, magically magnified by his own wand.

After many photos, autograph signings, and congratulations from friends and family, they all made their way back to the Burrow for a celebratory meal and party. All of their friends were there, including the entire Chudley Cannons team. They had set up a row of tables out in Mrs. Weasley's garden, and it was soon feeling the strain of the many plates, dishes, and bowls of her superb cooking. After the dishes were cleared and the tables were levitated back into place, Fred and George put their children to sleep inside and joined the loud party outside. Many bottles of butterbeer and Ogden's Old Firewhisky later, Arthur Weasley accompanied Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione back to Grimmauld Place. They had all been far too tipsy to Apparate back, so with the help of the eldest of the Weasley clan, they arrived safe and sound in the sitting room. Ron and Hermione had went straight to bed, no doubt to fool around, for the two had been snogging each other silly right before coming home. Harry turned to Ginny, both of whom were giggling at the situation, and Harry waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ginny winked at him, gave him a quick peck on the lips and grabbed his hand. They had practically raced up the stairs to their bedroom.

The next morning, the foursome, all with a rather coincidental glow about them, trooped into the kitchen. Dobby had already prepared his famous Hangover Potion, and had it waiting next to their steaming plates of bacon and eggs. Just as Harry was opening his copy of the Daily Prophet, Dobby rushed into the kitchen, a dustrag in hand. "Harry Potter sir, Minister Shacklebolt is in the fire sir. He is saying it is important business concerning Godric's Hollow sir, in the sitting room sir." They all got up at once and ran to the sitting room to find Kingsley Shacklebolt's head appearing in the grate, surrounded by green flames. "Harry, I hate to bother you, but the wards around Godric's Hollow went off late last night and we couldn't reach you. Someone's broken in and we think it might have to do with the Salem case," Kingsley said hurriedly. "I'm on my way there now, thank you Minister," Harry replied, already standing up and heading up the stairs to get dressed.

When Harry arrived at Godric's Hollow, Kingsley was already there, along with Remus, Tonks, and Sirius. Sirius clapped Harry on the back and gave him that award-winning smile before heading into the small cottage. After the war on Voldemort, Harry had refurbished and fixed the tiny cottage as a getaway house for weekend vacations. But now, the door was hanging on only one hinge and the inside was disheveled. Everything had been overturned and knocked out of its rightful place. Harry walked straight to the large white fireplace, placed the palm of his hand on the large hanging photograph of his parents and mumbled a spell that only he could hear. A tinny whistling noise followed this barely audible spell, and Harry turned his attention towards it's source. He bolted up the staircase and into the Master bedroom.

Entering the room, Harry cast it into total darkness, mumbled yet another spell and a tiny ball of light shone on top of the chest of drawers. Harry walked over to it, placed the tip of his wand over the ball of light and muttered Lumos. The lights in the room immediately flickered back to life and sunlight once again poured in the windows. Harry looked down on his wand tip and saw one long, fine strand of black hair.

She was the last to have it, Bellatrix thought as she paced the cold cave floor. She had discovered the last known whereabouts of the moonstone by accident earlier that week. She had transformed into a blonde woman, whose hair she had plucked from her sweater while hiding behind the bushes in Diagon Alley. From there she had made her way to he Wizard Public Library to research the stone. While scouring old Daily Prophets she had seen it. Lily and James Potter's wedding announcement, complete with a large picture had given her proof. So the most logical place to look had been Godric's Hollow and the small cottage where Lily and James had lived, and where the Dark Lord had first fallen at the hands of Harry Potter. She had searched and scoured the house, only to find nothing.

For the next two days, Harry had been held up in his office at the Ministry while the Intelligence Aurors ran multiple tests on the strand of hair. Harry had placed the ward on the house himself to reveal anything the thief had left behind to identify who it was. It was half past eleven when he finally packed up his briefcase and headed to the lifts to meet Hermione, Ron, and Ginny at the new bookstore in Hogsmeade.

A grand purple and gold banner had been strung up above Hermione's beloved bookshop. It really was rather nice, Harry thought as he walked in the door. There were rows upon rows of books, with many tables, sofas and armchairs placed about the large room. Tables laden with food and drinks had been set up here and there around the shop ,and he helped himself to a cup of coffee as Ron and Hermione walked through from the back room. "Congratulations on the shop Hermione, it really looks great!" Harry exclaimed, as he hugged his friend. "Thanks, Harry. It's been alot of work, but it's finally here. And once the wedding's over with, we'll all have a chance to relax finally." She smiled. Ron wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm proud of you, Love," he said to her, giving her another kiss, this time on the lips. She smiled lovingly up at him and then turned to Harry. "Any news on the hair yet?" she inquired. "None yet, but hopefully something useful will turn up soon," he replied.

The grand opening couldn't have went better. Hermione had been kept busy until closing time at five o' clock that afternoon. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had also been busy, restocking shelves and replenishing food and drinks to the many customers. By the end of the day, the foursome were completely knackered and headed home to Grimmauld Place where Dobby had dinner waiting for them. Now with the Grand Opening behind them, it was onward with the final wedding plans. 


	5. Bella's Mistake

Chapter Five

Bella's Mistake

"Harry...HARRY YOU MUST GET UP!" Ginny exclaimed, shaking her fiance. He pulled the covers up over his head and grumbled. "Harry, don't make me Levicorpus you out of this bed. The Ministry sent an owl. The Intelligence team has found something," she finished, pulling the blankets off of him. She strode across the room and pulled back the draperies, washing the room with bright morning light.

"I'm up, I'm up. Sorry dear, I rarely have a chance to sleep in, and I thought today would be the day," he said with a smile. He stood and met her at the window, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her gently on the neck.

Once he had showered and dressed for the day, he made his way down to the kitchen. Hermione was seated on Ron's lap, and both went pink in the face when Harry walked into the room and cleared his throat loudly. The pair had been snogging quite passionately when he walked in. He grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it as Dobby brought in his Ministry of Magic cloak and briefcase. "Fanks Dobby," he said, with a mouthful of toast. He downed a cup of tea and headed to the sitting room. Ginny was seated on the soft leather couch, scribbling down the final wedding menu, to be sent to Mrs. Weasley. She had, of course, insisted on catering the event. "Ginny, darling. I'm off to the office. It's Saturday, so I'll only be there as long as necessary. Ron and I have planned a boys night out of sorts at Draco's bar tonight, but I'll be back before lunch," he finished.

"Of course, Dear. While you boys are out, us women will be back here having our own night to ourselves. Have a good day love," Ginny said with a loving smile. He bent and kissed her softly, stroking her cheek with his fingertip, gave her a quick smile, and flooed off to the Ministry of Magic.

When Harry arrived, there was a case folder on his desk. He quickly opened it to find the plastic evidence bag containing the parchment page of the Book of Mystics. Stuck to the evidence bag, however, was a pink note. It read:

Auror Potter,

We have examined the black hair found in your cottage at Godric's Hallow. And upon further examination of the evidence found in Salem, we found a similar hair, somewhat shorter, stuck to the bottom corner of the back of the page. We have cross examined, and through use of Polyjuice Potion, discovered who our murderer is.

Harry's blood boiled at the name on the page.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ministry of Magic Intelligence

Harry had decided, after a brief meeting with the Ministry of Magic Intelligence team, to round up his best Aurors. He had sent teams of the most highly trained dark wizard catchers all over England in search of Bellatrix Lestrange.

This is the last thing any of us needs. The wedding is in two and a half weeks for Merlin's sake! Harry thought, frustrated.

So it was an hour after he had departed to work via The Floo Network that he arrived back at Grimmauld Place, ashen faced and simply fuming. Hermione and Ginny were at the new bookstore, but Ron was seated in the sitting room, watching the Muggle television.

"Heya Harry, what did you find out about the book?" he asked, sipping an iced pumpkin juice. Harry explained everything they new, and told him that the best of the best Aurors were on the hunt for Mrs. Lestrange.

"Bloody hell, Harry! This isn't good." Ron said, with a bewildered look on his face.

"She was the only remaining Death Eater that wasn't captured after the war, and had been rumored to be dead. I knew we should have kept looking for her!" Harry exclaimed, pounding his fists on the table. Stacks of parchment went flying, and Dobby, who had been sweeping ashes from the rug, rushed over to collect and stack them back up.

"Well, at least we know who it is, now all we have to do is capture her before this gets too out of hand," Ron stated.

"Easier said than done Ron. She's been eluding capture under false pretenses since the war ended," Harry finished, an aggravated look on his face.

At around dinner time, Ginny and Hermione returned, both simply beaming and carrying two large black cloak bags. "What's in there?" Ron asked.

"Our wedding gowns, Ronald. And don't you dare peek!" Hermione said, handing both bags to Dobby, to be hidden from prying eyes.

During dinner, Harry had explained the new information regarding Bellatrix and the Book of Mystics. Both Hermione and Ginny had looks of utter disbelief on their faces once Harry had finished. They had discussed the Aurors tactics for finding the estranged ex-Death Eater, and shared worries and concerns.

"I'm sure they'll find her, Harry," Ginny said calmly, kissing his cheek.

"I sure hope so," Harry finished, looking up at Ginny lovingly.

Over the next few days, Harry had received little word on the whereabouts of Lestrange. The wedding planning had taken over every corner of the foursome's minds. When finally, a week later, all plans were in order and confirmed, they had a chance to relax. Mrs. Weasley had invited them to the Burrow for dinner, along with with rest of the Weasley clan, Tonks, Lupin and Sirius. Neville and Luna had reluctantly declined to join them. Little Latimer had caught somewhat of a cough, and they thought it unwise to take him far from home. That night's dinner was a feast of sorts, perhaps to celebrate the one week point until the wedding, or perhaps to drive the thought of Bellatrix Lestrange from everyone's worrying minds. Whatever the reason for it, it was a joyous occasion nonetheless.

Just as the party was winding down, Harry found himself amongst the men of the group. They were all gathered in the sitting room, discussing Quidditch when Sirius tossed Harry a copy of that day's Daily Prophet. "Have a look Harry, the wedding announcements are on page seven." Sirius said, giving his godson a smirk. The photographer from The Quibbler had taken the pictures of Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny two months prior, and upon turning to page seven, Harry saw his own face, accompanied by that of his fiance and two best friends, smiling back at him.

Meanwhile, in Knockturn Alley, Bellatrix Lestrange had once again taken the form of another. Scouring the garbage bins for news, she came across the same Daily Prophet in which Harry had been reading back at the Burrow. It was there, why had she been so stupid to think it would be in Godric's Hollow? Of course the stupid boy had it! And there it sat, on the finger of that filthy blood traitor Weasley. The moonstone ring. The key to fulfilling her plot and finally getting retribution for her master's death.

The wedding was to be at Hogwart's School in one weeks time. She had two options. She could procure the stone and kill the girl before the event was to take place, or she could bombard the wedding and take it by force. Killing the girl would be much easier than trying to take on the entire crowd at the double wedding. So she set to work. Over the next two days she had disguised herself, following the red headed girl around. It seemed as though she was always accompanied by someone which made a chance for stealing the stone impossible.

Four days before the wedding was to take place, Harry was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, enjoying a game of Wizard's Chess with Ron when Kingsley Shacklebolt's head appeared in the fire, surrounded by green flames. "Harry, it's urgent. Bellatrix slipped up. We have the book, we think she's after Ginny. Come as quickly as possible, and bring Miss Granger too," he said in a hurried voice, and vanished with a faint pop before Harry had a chance to reply. Hermione was at her bookstore in Diagon Alley that day, so Ron, by means of the fireplace, sent word to her to meet Harry at the Ministry of Magic. Harry meanwhile was frantically trying to reach Ginny. She had said she was finishing up her article at the Quibbler before coming home, but when he flooed the office, she wasn't there. He tried the Burrow and finally had success. She had gone after work to have lunch with her mother and further discuss the wedding.

They were sitting at the large scrubbed wood table in the Burrow's large kitchen when Molly jumped with a start upon seeing Harry's head in the fire. "Harry! Merlin's beard, you scared me half to death!" she exclaimed, holding a hand over her heart.

"Ginny, you've got to get home, Bellatrix slipped up, they think she's after you. Get back to Grimmauld Place immediately! I have Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius there to keep you safe. I'll be home as soon as possible! I love you," he said, before vanishing from the grate.

"You heard him dear, get a move on!" Mrs. Weasley said, standing up and gathering Ginny's things. "Stay put, and don't move until Harry comes home," she demanded, handing Ginny the pot of emerald green Floo Powder from the mantle. She flooed straight to Grimmauld Place.

Harry had been in the meeting room briefing another team of Aurors before they headed out to their assigned points, when Hermione burst through the door. "Harry, I think I know what Bellatrix is after!" she said with a grave look on her face.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Ginny...er...your Mother's ring," she replied. She had obviously been pouring over the book and it's every detail.

Harry noticed she had rings under her eyes and they were slightly bloodshot. "W..what would she want with my Mother's ring?"

Hermione leapt into a full blown explanation concerning Lily Potter's ring. "You see, Harry, this ring has been passed down through the centuries. The moonstone is said to be as old as Merlin himself. It's proper name is Lune Larme..or simply translated, Moon's Tear. Your father must've had it handed down to him from his father, and so on. The moonstone has numerous magical properties. But...well..." Hermione's hesitation was clear as she opened the book carefully, and placed it on the table.

"What is it? Hermione just tell me, please."

"Well you see," she continued, "there is only one thing that ties this book and that ring together," she said, pointing a finger to the book's page.

"Hermione, you know I never took Ancient Runes. What is this?" Harry asked, now irritated.

"It's a spell, a spell to strip witches of their power. And in order for the spell to work properly, the castor must be wearing the stone." Hermione looked up at Harry with a grave look on her face. "And the stone is on Ginny's finger," she finished. 


	6. Protection and Excitment

Chapter Six

Protection and Excitement

Protection had been put in place at Grimmauld Place for Ginny's safety, along with her office at The Quibbler, and the other various places she often visited. She was never to travel alone, always in the company of two or more Aurors. On this particular rainy day, two days before the wedding, she was in Greenshrub's Magical Flowershop, picking up the everlasting bouquets and flowers for the wedding. Flora Greenshrub was heavily laden with boxes of flowers when she stepped out of the back room and greeted Ginny with a smile. The middle aged witch was wearing robes of poppy pink and a lopsided beret style hat emblazoned in lime green letters, spelling out the name of the shop.

"Here you are Miss Weasley," she said with a smile, handing the rather large box to Ginny. "The others have been delivered to Hogwarts this morning, and these are the bouquets and boutonnieres for the lads," she finished.

Remus and Tonks were stationed outside waiting when Ginny came out. Remus relieved Ginny of her parcel as they made their way back to The Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry had doubled the number of Aurors on the hunt for Lestrange since the new information had surfaced, some of which were from other countries. He had sent out word to every Minister of Magic available, putting them on guard of the situation at hand. Harry had just walked back to his office from the Ministry cafeteria carrying a rather large cup of coffee when his new assistant Rodney Alberts came bustling up to him, looking almost frightened at confronting his new boss. "Mr. Potter sir, Kingsley wants you in his office, he says it's rather important," he stated, looking as though he'd love nothing more than to shrink into the wall behind him.

Harry trooped down the hall to Kingsley's office and knocked softly on the door before stepping in. "Harry, I'm extending your vacation. You need to get some sleep, you have been working 'round the clock and it's time for you to go home and prepare for the wedding. We have things covered here, and if we need you, I'll send an emergency owl straight away," Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"I can't say I'm not relieved sir. I'll be heading out then. But I'll see you at the wedding on Saturday," Harry replied, a slight smile on his face at the thought of the wedding.

"That you will m'boy, wouldn't miss it for the world. Now get home to your fiance!" Kingsley finished, a broad grin gracing his face.

Bellatrix was hidden deep in the Forest of Dean. She had almost been spotted on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. Once again, the girl had eluded her. The Ministry now knew of her plan and were on the hunt, searching everywhere. Her time will come, and then I shall have retribution! Bellatrix thought. She had, the day before, decided on her plan of action. She wouldn't go to the wedding and risk being captured, for now they knew she was on the loose. Oh no, she would wait. She had just enough Polyjuice Potion left to put to good use, and she would do so tomorrow. She had been spying on the Mudblood from behind a bookshelf in her store. She was talking with the red headed blood traitor that she was to wed. She had, with the use of Polyjuice Potion and a stolen hair, transformed into the form of an elderly witch and was pretending to peruse the aisles of the pristine shop, listening, waiting for some bit of information.

"Ron, remind me to stop by the travel agent's office tomorrow, I must pick up our packets for the honeymoon," she stated, wiping her brow.

"Yes, Dear," he replied, with a smile and a soft kiss. She had decided upon leaving when she would strike and procure the stone. She would soon have the power of the three witches combined. The Mudblood, the blood traitor, and the oddball Lovegood girl. There was only one known Wizarding travel agent in London, and that is where she would be waiting, to form the next step in her plan.

The following day, Ron was to be left in charge of Hermione's bookstore. Since the win at the Quidditch World Cup, the season for him was over, which meant some much needed down time. Hermione set off down the High Street of Diagon Alley. Merryweather's Magical Travels was situated four doors down from Eyelops Owl Emporium. The large front windows were filled with moving posters depicting happy families and couples in various vacation atmospheres. Three months prior, the foursome had decided that since the wedding was to be simultaneous, that the honeymoon should be too, and henceforth decided on a location. They would be honeymooning in Hawaii, in an all magical community by the name of Kanoa Kai. Situated on the island of Oahu, the Hotel Kalloni was the highest rated, five-star Wizarding hotel in the whole of Hawaii.

When Hermione arrived, she seated herself at the desk of Agatha Ferns, her personal travel agent. At the next desk there was a pretty blonde in discussion with yet another travel agent about a possible vacation to Greece. When Agatha turned up, she was bearing two rather large envelopes, no doubt the two couples travel packets. Agatha had opened the packet and explained in great detail to Hermione, the accomodations and activities included in the double honeymoon package. After thanking her and shaking the woman's hand, Hermione made her way back up the High Street to Adventures to meet Ron for lunch.

Harry had flooed home after his brief meeting with Kingsley, and upon stepping out of the grate, he found Ginny reading a book on the soft leather sofa.

"Harry dear, what're you doing home so early? I didn't expect you for hours! Is something wrong?" Ginny asked, rushing over to him.

"Calm down dear, everything's just fine," he said with a chuckle. "Kingsley has given me the remainder of today and tomorrow off, to relax before the wedding," he finished, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her passionately. When they finally surfaced from their long and fervid kiss, Harry held her and gazed into her eyes. They were the same bright blue as the day he met her. Every time he looked into them, he fell more and more in love with her. She gazed back into his, a feeling of excitement growing in her chest at the prospect of marrying the man she loved. The man she had loved since the day he rescued her from The Chamber of Secrets.

"What do you say we go to lunch? Just the two of us? We could Apparate over to Madam Puddifoot's like we did back in our Hogwarts days," Harry proposed, with a wide smile and a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh that sounds divine, Harry! We haven't been there in ages. Let me just freshen up and we can be off," she replied excitedly. She gave him another quick peck and bounded up the stairs to fix herself up. While Harry waited, he changed his shirt to a crisp white button up, and traded his worn black work pants for khakis. After slipping on his soft brown loafers and belt, he went back to the sitting room to wait for Ginny. She appeared ten minutes later, with her flaming red hair flowing down around her shoulders in soft layers. She had traded her casual jeans and t-shirt for a pretty yellow sundress, the color of egg yolk.

After slipping on her simple white sandals, she turned to Harry and said, "Do I look alright dear?" Harry turned to face her, and his jaw dropped. The sun was shining in through the sitting room window and sparkling brightly off of her shiny red hair. "Harry? Can you hear me? I said do I look alright?" she asked again.

"You...you look amazing. Wow...you're gorgeous love," Harry said as he walked over to her. He picked her up in his arms and swung her around, smiling and laughing with the love of his life.

They held onto each other and imagined the quaint tea shop in which they had frequented in their final year of Hogwarts, and with a faint pop, they were standing just outside the doorway. Madam Puddifoot's hadn't changed much in the five years that they had been away from school. It was still filled with tiny tables for two, with lace doilies and frilly curtains on every surface and window. They ordered a pot of tea and sandwiches and sat in the same booth that they used to during Hogsmeade weekends. It was nice, being away from work and stress. Luna had given Ginny the rest of the week off as well, having finished her last column and submitting it to the editor and new mother. Once they had finished their lunch, they simply sat together, gazing into each other's eyes and sharing a small but passionate kiss that spoke an infinity of words without ever uttering a sound.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix Lestrange was whooping with joy deep within a far off forest. She had been traveling from one wooded spot to the next, keeping deep undercover from the many Ministry Aurors. She had it. The location of the honeymoon. She wasn't worried about the loss of the book, for she had long ago memorized the spell in which to strip those bratty girls of their power. She had all the information she needed. And now, all she had to do was wait.

The foursome had all congregated for dinner that evening in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Dobby had prepared roast chicken with baked potatoes and salad. They all tucked in and enjoyed each other's company. Tomorrow, the girls would be off to The Burrow to spend the night before the wedding. Mr. Weasley and Hermione's father, David Granger, would be arriving at Grimmauld Place to stay with Harry and Ron. It was decided long ago that Fred and George, who Ron and Harry had made Groomsmen, and Neville would also be staying in preparation for the wedding.

"Luna has been dieting and performed a shrinking charm on her waist to fit into her dress. Although she doesn't need it, she's naturally tiny," explained Hermione, to Ginny. Luna was one of Hermione and Ginny's bridesmaids, along with Parvati and Lavender. They, of course, would be bringing along Draco and Seamus. They had sent out over three hundred invitations. Hermione's family were to have special charms placed on their memories to remember the event, but forget the magic aspect of it. Sirius was to be Harry's best man, and for Ron, his brother Charlie would be taking that special place. They would both have chosen each other, had it not been for the fact that they were both getting married. Hermione and Ginny had decided to use their mothers as their Maids of Honor for the occasion. They talked and laughed, and shared their excitement and joy with one another, all so sublimely happy at the prospect of sharing their lives with the ones they loved.

--

A/N: I'd like to give my apologies to the mistakes on Ch. 4. I copy/pasted the wrong document and it's somewhat smushed and jumbled. Please excuse this error! I'll try and see if I can fix it. Also, special thanks to my best pal Jussy. She's my proofreader, Grammar Jesus, and my bff! 


	7. The Wedding

Chapter Seven

The Wedding

The wedding was set to take place at one o' clock that afternoon. At nine o' clock A.M., Dobby made his rounds, waking the sleeping men from their beds. They had all trooped down into the kitchen, Ron and Harry coming in a few minutes later than the rest looking pale. "Nervous, you two?" Sirius asked with a wry grin as they sat down at the large table.

"It's funny, we've defeated the Darkest wizard of all time and won a Quidditch World Cup, but I don't think I've ever been this nervous before in my life," Harry said, picking up his teacup with a slightly shaking hand.

"I hear you mate, my stomach is doing back flips and I'm sweating like I've just ran a mile," Ron replied, buttering his toast.

"Ahh boys, nothing to be nervous about. It happens to the best of us," Mr. Weasley said, clapping the both on the shoulder and smiling brightly.

"I know when I married Luna, I was nervous too. You both remember, you were there. But when you finally see her walking towards you, it'll all be worth it, mates. It's the greatest feeling in the world," Neville said, wisely.

"Next to the day your child is born," Fred added. George nodded in agreement as they all tucked into their breakfast.

They had all showered and congregated in the large sitting room. Harry and Ron had their suitcases, since they would be Apparating to the honeymoon after the reception that night, and Mr. Weasley was sorting through a stack of cloak bags containing their dress robes with the help of Dobby. Sirius approached Harry, who had been trying to get his hair to lie flat in a far corner of the room. He held out his hand, and in it was a small velvet box. "For you, Harry. These were the cufflinks your father wore on his wedding day. I thought you might like to have them. He gave them to me in hopes that I would marry someday, but I'm not really the settling down type now am I?" Sirius said with a grin.

Harry opened the box and revealed two silver and diamond cufflinks. Harry supressed the tears that were now forming in his emerald green eyes as he hugged his godfather in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Sirius. This means alot to me," he said with a smile.

"Anything for you, Godson, anything for you."

It was eleven o' clock when they finally arrived on the Hogwarts lawn. Harry noticed that there were already wedding guests milling about the lawns and he hoped they wouldn't get too impatient. The ceremony didn't start for another two hours, after all. "Don't you worry about them m'boy, you've enough on your mind I'm sure," came a gruff voice from behind him. He turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing with his wife on his arm, broadly grinning at him.

"Thank you Minister, I'm glad you could make it. I don't think I would trust anyone else to perform the ceremony," Harry said, shaking the Minister's hand briskly.

Meanwhile, the girls had just Apparated with a faint pop into the Transfiguration classroom on the first floor. The charms that were usually placed on Hogwarts School against Apparating had been lifted for the purposes of the double wedding. Mrs. Weasley had set about, with the help of Luna, Parvati and Lavender, unzipping the cloak bags and removing each of the gowns. The bridesmaids changed first in a small bathroom in the back of the classroom. The gowns were a shade of sky blue with an empire waist. They were simple A-line gowns, strapless and beautifully beaded at the top with silver beads. They all strapped on their silver high heels and were busying themselves with their hair when Jane Granger entered the room. She and Mrs. Weasley were wearing the same sky blue ensembles of flowing silk.

After they had finished the last minute details, both Hermione and her mother, and Ginny and hers disappeared into the small bathroom in turns to get into their gowns. With a half an hour left until the ceremony, Mrs. Weasley exited the room to cross the hall and check on the boys.

They had already been dressed and were sitting about the Charms classroom chatting away like old school chums. She began passing out the boutennieres, which were a simple white rose bud. The girls would be carrying bouquets of white roses.

The Minister entered the classroom where Mrs. Weasley was busy fastening Sirius' flower onto the front of his black dress robes. "It's time to get into place," he said with a smile.

"This is it, mate. The beginning of the rest of our lives," Ron said to Harry with a smile and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's do it," Harry replied, returning the smile.

They boys trooped down the hall, passing through the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. When the doors opened, Harry's jaw dropped. The House tables had been replaced with row upon row of silver folding chairs, each with a sky blue sash tied in a bow at the back. Rows of white roses lined the specially lain sky blue carpet that ran the length of the long hall. Above them, the ceiling reflected the sky outside. It was a beautiful clear day, and the sky was the exact shade of the dresses in which the bridesmaids were dressed. The large fluffy white clouds had parted slightly revealing a rainbow, which had arced itself over the Great Hall. Thousands of candles floated in midair above their heads as Harry made his way with Ron to the top of the hall.

Ten minutes later, Dobby had ushered the last of the guests into the Great Hall and seated them. Amongst the crowd, Harry could see the massive form of Hagrid, already sobbing into a tablecloth sized handkerchief. There were many familiar faces throughout the crowd, and Harry was filled with affection for all of the guests. They had all come to see he and Ron wed the loves of their lives. The doors to the Great Hall were finally closed, and on the other side, the girls had emerged from the classroom, dressed and ready. Luna and Neville stood arm in arm, and behind them, George and Lavender, and Fred and Parvati. Arthur gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and smiled broadly at her, clearly trying to hold back tears at the sight of his youngest child in her wedding gown. David Granger and Hermione were behind them, and he too was fighting back an outburst of emotion.

At the front of the line, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were holding a single white rose. They were to be the Maids of Honor, so they were to walk, together, first.

The music had started, signaling the Mothers of the Brides, who walked gracefully forward, stopping at the head of the Hall, and turning to face the crowd. Next came Luna and Neville, followed by George and Lavender and Fred and Parvati. Sirius and Charlie Weasley had been standing beside Ron and Harry at the top of the Hall, and were holding the wedding bands for the pair.

The music had paused, and when it started back up, Harry recognized it as The Wedding March. He turned to face her, and when he did, his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful and seemed to be floating to him. Beside Harry, Ron was fighting to hold back tears as Hermione walked towards him. She looked as though she was glowing in her gown. He had never seen a more remarkable sight in all his life.

Ginny and Arthur and Hermione and David were standing side by side as the Minister of Magic addressed them both. "Who gives these brides away today?" he asked.

"We do," said Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley simultaneously. After kissing their daughters quickly, they placed their hands in that of their groom's hands.

Kingsley then turned to the awaiting crowd.

"We are gathered here today, to join in the joyous event of marriage. Marriage is the uniting of two people and a journey towards the unity of two hearts. It thrives on the love that you have for each other and grows deeper as each of you grow older. May you never forget this special day and may your hearts be blessed as you often reflect on it. As you journey through life together, may you learn to trust each other, laugh together and speak often to one another. May your lives together be filled with joy, whether in times of peace or chaos, trouble or good fortune. Ronald Billius Weasley, do you take Hermione Jane Granger as your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, until death do you part?"

"I do" Ron said with a smile, as a tear formed on his cheek.

"And Hermione Jane Granger, do you take Ronald Billius Weasley as your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, until death do you part?"

"I do," she said, with tears streaming down her face. They gazed into each other's eyes as they held hands.

Kingsley turned to the other couple. "Harry James Potter, do you take Ginerva Margaret Weasley to be your wife, to have an to hold from this day forward, until death do you part?"

"I do," Harry said with a smile. He no longer cared who saw it, the tears now flowed freely as he gazed into those soft brown eyes.

"Ginerva Margaret Weasley, do you take Harry James Potter to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, until death do you part?"

"I do," Ginny said, smiling from ear to ear, her eyes shining with tears.

"These couples have decided to exchange rings as a sign of never ending love and devotion. The rings please." Kingsley turned to Sirius and Charlie. They handed Harry and Ron the rings, and Sirius winked as he did so. "If you would please, place the ring on the finger of your brides." Kingsley nodded towards both Ron and Harry. They each in turn slide the rings, both slender silver bands, on the fingers of Hermione and Ginny.

Kingsley then turned to Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger. They both handed to their daughters, a silver band each. They followed suit and placed the rings on both Harry's and Ron's fingers, smiling as they did so.

"I now pronounce you all Husbands and Wives. You may now kiss your brides!" Kingsley exclaimed.

Ron pulled Hermione to him close and they locked in an embrace, kissing her passionately. A few feet away, Harry and Ginny were kissing in the same fashion.

"I'd now like to announce to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley, and Mr. And Mrs. James Potter!" Kingsley exclaimed. The crowd erupted in cheers and sobs.

The two newlywed couples stood at the Entrance Hall, to be greeted, hugged, and congratulated by the two-hundred-some guests in attendance. A large white marquee had been erected outside on the grounds for the reception, and after meeting each bride and groom, the guests made their way out for cocktails before the dinner was served. After the Entrance Hall had cleared, the foursome stood, embracing their spouse and smiling happily.

"Defeating Voldemort is nothing compared to how I feel right now," Harry said, hugging Ginny close to him and smiling brightly.

"You've got that right, mate," Ron agreed. 


End file.
